ABC's of LOVE
by TheDemonicPrissyPrincess
Summary: <html><head></head>In every relationship, there are several chapters that involve the alphabets. It triggers, tests, and trials of a relationship but in the end, love always stay true to the heart. A collection of AU poems, song-fics, one-shots, fluffs, and several styles of writing. Rated T for minor adult language, themes, and plenty romance.</html>
1. A : Affection, Always, Abandonment

**Chapter A – Affection. Always. Abandonment.**

_In every relationship, there are several chapters that revolve the alphabets. _

_A is for Affection. To believe and devote yourself for love. _

_A is for Always. For every sorry, there is always forgiveness. _

_A is for Abandonment. Leaving behind a stage but only to come back for an encore._

* * *

><p><em>A - Affection. Always. Abandonment.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Triggers of Love: Affection<span>

Her thin arms went around his neck. Hitting the opposite sides of their cheeks together, she made no hesitation to press her petite body against him. So small compared to him, she had to be on her tiptoes just to hug him. She felt him wince at the new touch. As long as he doesn't move away, her eyes closed, that was all she was asking for. Please, she pleaded with all her heart, please don't go. She wouldn't be able to handle her heart breaking. He didn't move away but he didn't move either. What had to be the longest minute of her life, she eventually felt a small touch on the center of her back. He placed an insecure hand over her spine and pulled her hesitantly closer. His other hand supported the back of her short raven locks, his long fingers weaved through her hair. He tilted his head gently to the side, making his silver hair tangle with hers.

"Like this?" Just as she thought, it was his first time holding someone in his arms. Giggling against his neck, she moved her arms tighter around him and he gave off a slight gulp from his throat.

"Just like this." She replied with a big smile. They held each other silently in her mother's private garden, between the large displays of lavender and daisies. Tipping her head back carefully, she caught sight of the most loving expression that it drew a soft gasp from her lips. He heard her and opened his eyes quickly. It was a big mistake because now, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Moving just one hand to his left cheek, she touched his warm skin with her fingertips first and then fully placed her entire palm against his face. Watching her intently through his silver meddling bangs, she inspected his lovely angled face until she felt him mirror her moves. He touched her left cheek with the back of his fingertips, caressing her smooth skin with little movement for fear of damaging the milky coat. She was glad. After countless times of trusting his initial instincts to run away, he stopped believing the lies his mind nonchalantly taunted him with and began to consider his heart. She removed her hand from his cheek and cupped the slightly trembling hand on her cheek. Holding his nervous hand in hers, she kept it pressed against the left side of her face. He held his breath as she tilted her face into the palm of his large hand, her lips gently brushed against the center of his hand. Taking that as a hint, he bent his head, their foreheads gently nudged together.

"May… I?" Zelgadiss asked for her permission but Amelia didn't bother to answer, she had already pushed herself on to the tips of her toes and accepted his strong affection.

* * *

><p><span>Tests in Love: Always<span>

The moment she stepped inside their apartment, she took it all in. The constant screaming, the harsh shoving to provoke one another, and the loud anger that spilled out of every pore in her body. The carpet floor was covered in ruined photos and other displays of a failing relationship. She had torn up every photograph that she could find of them together and destroyed other loving things he given her. A stuff animal he had won for her at the amusement park was ripped open at the seams on its side, white fluffy stuffing spilled everywhere on the carpet. There was the jacket that accompanied her while he was not with her, it was thrown carelessly on the ground with angry stomps dug into the soft material. And the diamond ring that he gotten her for their first anniversary remained untouched on the ground the moment the fight started. Dropping her gaze to the ripped photo that was near her foot, she picked it off the ground and looked at it with her cloudy ruby eyes. They were so happy at the start of their relationship, evidence proves it. So, what happened then? What drastic change occurred between their beginning and present state? Unable to find the answer within herself, she lifted her head to the couch where he was sleeping. Based upon the empty crushed beer cans and bottles of cheap wine tossed across the floor next to the couch, he went straight to numbing the heart ache with an abundant of alcohol. Sitting next to his lain figure, she watched him as her fingers moved his long golden bangs away from his face. His usual happy glow that she fell in love with was transparent. Her heart grew heavy in sadness when he moved his face against the palm of her warm hand, whispering her name in a sluggish accent. She told him that she wasn't going to stand for it anymore and won't be coming back. As believable and definite her decision was at the time, she was unable to change her heart. Fitting together like sardines in a can, Lina snuggled under Gourry's strong arm and wrapped an arm around his broad chest. She stared at his painful face and smiled wearily.

"Are you awake?" A moment passed and his expression lightened generously. Smiling, he pulled her closer and moved his arm around her thin waist, the end of his chin rested on top of her bangs.

"Are you still angry?"

"No." The redhead released a soft giggle and rubbed her face against his chest. "But whenever I am, just remember that I will always come back to you."

"Always?" His eyes opened to see her but she had closed hers, preventing him to see the uncertainty in her honest eyes.

"Yes," She sighed. "Always."

* * *

><p><span>Together for Love: Abandonment<span>

Two lines on the device. That was how she learned that he didn't love her. Turning to her side, her hands glided down her naked stomach and gently pressed her trembling hands above her underwear. Her tears had stopped a long time ago but she still felt the stinging that it created in her eyes. Why? That was the only thing she wanted to know. Why did he stay with her if he didn't love her? Was it for the sex? Or was it because he pitied her? Struggling to breath, she lifted one hand off her flat stomach and fixed her long golden bangs away from her pale face. She brought her finger tips to her mouth and pressed her lips down, stopping them to shake. How could he? She buried her face into the pillow and let out a sharp breath of air. How could he leave her with this problem?

"You… Namagomi." She said it painfully. Tired of it all, Filia closed her eyes slowly, putting the stinging to rest. She didn't know how long she laid there, blocking her surroundings and just contemplating on what she was going to do, but she remembered feeling heavy pressure entering the bed from her feet and moving up her body. The heaviness stopped behind her and called her name softly. She refused to open her eyes. It was him. She knew it was him. She could smell the cologne that he misted over his body and he was the only one who can make her sigh with every touch. Combing his long fingers through her long golden hair, he whispered her name again and moved her body towards him. They lay together in the bed, quiet and unmoving. Suddenly, his hand trailed away from her golden locks and to her arm, his fingers played down her thin forearm and jumped to her hip. Her bottom lip trembled when he slide his hand over her stomach and rubbed gently. Opening her wet eyes, she looked upon her on-again, off-again boyfriend of many years. He was staring at her flat stomach with curled eyebrows, his amethyst eyes moved away and he looked up at her, meeting her eyes. What is he going to do? What is he going to say? She waited as he stared at her deeply. A soft smiled slipped on his face and his eyes returned to normal.

"Can I call you Fi-Mama?" He asked with a slight snicker. Unable to contain her tears back, she let out a soft laugh as the water spilled out.

"Only if I can call you Nama-Papa." Chuckling, Xellos rubbed the end of his nose gently against her high cheekbone, his lips grazed her chin. He whispered a soft line into her ear, making her laugh and forgetting everything about his earlier abandonment.

* * *

><p>AN : Side project! Just testing several ways of my writing skills and wanted to dish out my old poems. Yeah, I'm a romance freak. R&amp;R! ~ Ciao.<p> 


	2. B : Break, Bittersweet, Believe

**Chapter B – Break. Bittersweet. Believe.**

_In every relationship, there are several chapters that revolve the alphabets._

_B is for Break. For love deserves someone better._

_B is for Bittersweet. Someday, we will be together and everything will be sweet again._

_B is for Believe. You made me believe it so please, I want you to believe it too._

* * *

><p><em>B – Break. Bittersweat. Believe.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Relinquish for Love: Break.<span>

Song : "Just be Friends" By Dixie

_Just be friends. All we got to do._

_Just be friends. It's time to say goodbye._

_Just be friends. All we got to do._

_Just be friends. We can just be friends._

It came to my mind in the early morning, yesterday, as I gathered broken shards of glass from the floor. What the hell is this? As blood trickle from my cut finger, I ask myself, if this is what we really hoped our relationship would turn out to become? I knew from the bottom of my heart, the only choice was the hardest choice. But my mind refuses it and I replay the contradiction over and over. Only, to come up with the same decision.

_When can I tell you?_

_In the slowly decaying world, I'm struggling._

_But it's the only way, carved from your faded smiles, _

_I pulled the plug._

I ended up screaming with a hoarse voice, as much vain as I can muster up. Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me. Coincidences that had been stuck to us, it degenerates into the darkness and are broken into pieces. "No matter what we do, this is life and it's always going to be like this." I mumble and felt somebody's tears fall on my dry cheeks.

_Yesterday, a tranquil night made me realize,_

_It'd be useless to pick up all the fallen petals_

_Because it'll never bloom again._

_It's tiny but already dead in my palms,_

_Our flower had stopped a long time ago._

"I remember the first time we met and seeing your powerful smile." I stop you from bringing up old issues. We hurt each other too much so let's quit that. Let's stop our minds from being completely filled with thorns. I know you want to continue to water the flower but with this continuous, dull, and frustrating relationship, I can't change my mind and I leave.

_I still love you_

_And I don't want to be apart from you,_

_But I have too…_

A year has passed since I saw your face. Standing stunned and dead, my vision becomes blurry. Despite my determination, the remaining feelings are penetrating deep in my heart and it's painful. The bond between us has come so far apart that it died away as each day passed. Watching you with your beautiful girlfriend with long navy hair, I come to realize that, my sweetheart, it's finally over.

_Just once, if I could have any wish to come true,_

_I'd like to be reborn so I can see you again _

_When our flower was still blooming._

* * *

><p><span>Relying in Love: Bittersweet<span>

Song : "When the First Love Ends" By Sumi

_Our first kiss tasted bitter from my tears._

_A love like the one you see in the movies_

_And as if it were to be known at that moment, the departure bell rang._

Walking slowly through the winter's night, I bury my face in the warm knitted scarf that was wrapped around my neck. The cold winter wind ran across my cheeks as I desperately tried to keep my hands warm with my own breath. The city was covered in Christmas lights tonight. Christmas was just a few days from now and as if it were under a spell, my eyes grew wide to see all the bare trees sparkle before me.

_Somehow, I just couldn't tell you,_

_This thing that I feel, that I hid deep inside._

_I decided that this is what I wanted, so I'll be ok._

_I will never look back so…_

"Thank you, and goodbye." That was what I was going to tell him. Thank you, and goodbye, my bitter unrequited love. My legs buckle under the brightly lit trees and I can feel the stinging sensation returning to my eyes. No, I mustn't. If I start, everything will come flashing back. I must keep going. I promised myself that I won't cry. And just at that moment, the snow began to fall. With my hand extended in front of me, the soft snow landed on my fingertips. As I ran my fingers against the solidified water, it melted and disappeared.

_Walking on the street leading to the station,_

_I pass a couple holding each other,_

_Saying "Look, it's the first snow of the season!"_

Wishing that someday I could be that way with him, I continue toward the train station as I shake the impossible out of my head. I catch a glimpse of the brightly colored bag that I was holding. It's a hand-knitted scarf. It was the first time I made it but it was not the first time I was carrying it. Why didn't I go on and give it to him? I'm such a coward. I was just so afraid.

_As long as it becomes a good memory, _

_I don't mind it ending._

_Now, is that what you really think?_

I see him standing alone, his one luggage near his feet. I knew that one day, this moment would come and there is no turning back. But still, my body won't stop trembling. I watch him as he check the watch on his wrist. The train will come at any minute now but that was not what was troubling me now.

_I want us together. Let me be with you._

_I want you so much. How many times have I wished that before?_

_Tell me, are all goodbyes, always this hard?_

He saw me and we stare at each other now. I take the necessary steps toward him and stop only a foot away. I give him the present that I have failed to give countless of times in the past and look at the soft expression on his face. Always so hard on others but I know how kind and thoughtful you can be.

_I'm truly glad we've met…_

_I love you._

Why can't I say a single word? Just for a moment, please, give me the courage to speak. "Zelgadiss-San, I…" But when my lips began to speak, the distance I created between us turned to zero.

… _Is it ok if I just cry, just for now?_

_There is no need for words, just hold me as tight as you can._

Wearing the hand-knitted scarf I made around his neck, he looked back at me and smiled. I return a bigger one and watched the train that carried my bittersweet love away.

_By this time next year,_

_I wonder what I will be like…_

_And what you will be like…_

* * *

><p><span>Reasons for Love : Believe<span>

Song : "Forever Love" By Wang Lee Hom

_Loving you, not for your beauty._

_But I love you more and more_

_With glance, you touch my heart._

_Because you made me see forever._

I truly understand myself now. It's because of your belief in me that I began to appreciate myself properly. Loving me, sometimes painful and sometimes unfair, you continued until you stopped altogether. I remember feeling you breathing into my ears and your deep love, gently comforting my restlessness.

_That's all I want now._

_To study your smiles,_

_My forever love._

I only want to use my life to love you. From now onwards, you will be everything, my reason for happiness. Love is the most wonderful vacation, but only to encounter mud on the way, blocking us from going on. I will continue to follow you, my love, until I feel your warmth in my embrace.

_Just like my light,_

_Cleverly melting my restlessness,_

_Proving my reason to love you. _

As I sprint up the stone steps and burst the double doors open, I ignore the gasps that echo throughout the church and look upon you. Like an angel, you turn around with slightly widen eyes and lips apart, I am touched by the softness of your loving eyes connecting with mines. The sounds of my silence, perhaps the best proof I can give you, I extend my gloved hand to you and pleaded with all my heart. "Just let me say it once more," I whisper to the beautiful bride with long blonde hair. "Please, believe in me."

_Just let me say it once more._

_I love you, until forever. _

* * *

><p>AN : Song Fanfics! Love it. I think I should make more song fanfic, it's just so lovely. CIAO~ DPP<p> 


	3. C : Confine, Caretaker, Chance

**Chapter C – Confine. Caretaker. Chance. **

_In every relationship, there are several chapters that revolve the alphabets._

_C is for Confine. Mines forever._

_C is for Caretaker. I was born to be yours._

_C is for Chance. Until we meet again._

* * *

><p><em>C – Confine. Caretaker. Chance.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Drawn to Love: Confine.<span>

Song : "Nagai Aida" by Kiroro 

_I'm sorry for making you wait such a long time.  
><em>

I'm cursed. I can no longer sleep, eat, or breathe normally.

_Always being unable to be together_

_I know I've made you feel lonely._

I sit awake throughout the night, on the edge of my bed and hopelessly staring at a photo of you. I wonder if you are awake, thinking hopelessly about me.

_At the times when we can't meet_

_your voice cracks over the telephone._

I simply cannot eat. It does nothing to discontinue this infuriating flutter in my stomach. I wonder, are you feeling this void too?

_The smile on your face that time when we met after so long_

_Tugs at my chest._

I stopped breathing the moment I met you. The way you wrinkle your nose when you're mad, the way your long blonde hair rest flawlessly against the sides of your face and the way you look at me, I lose all thought process.

_I've realized that you are deep within my heart._

Aimlessly standing here, waiting outside in the middle of winter, this curse is horrible. Or perhaps, there is no curse. Perhaps, there is something the matter with me? Nonetheless, you are late.

_Trusting only in that thing you said_

_I've been waiting until today.  
><em>

My body is numb and I am impatient. And yet, I keep waiting for you. I will continue to blame this curse for it is unlike me to act this irrationally.

_I pray I won't forget how to smile,_

_Because I want to be with you.  
><em>

Finally, you arrive and like always, you apologize for making me wait. It's the curse; it's making a fool out of me. You laugh at this and lightly punch my shoulder, even when it was you who put this curse on me.

_Because when I am with you, laughing, I can open up._

You tell me that you're under a curse too. It is a horrible curse that I put her under. I wonder if it is the same curse…

_I've realized that you are deep within my heart._

Then, you tell me that there is only one way to break out of this curse. Well, what if… I don't want to break out of this curse? What if I want to remain a fool?

_Even so… I can't imagine saying those words aloud.  
><em>

You whisper words into my ear and I immediately don't feel any better. Single-handedly, you made me feel a lot worse. This is horrible.

"I love you too." I'm going to remain cursed forever.

* * *

><p><span>Defender in Love: Caretaker.<span>

Song : "Lion Heart" By SMAP 

"I want to stay with you." You were always my medicine box, healing whatever pain I'm in. Now, that you are hurt, how can I possibly turn away? Happiness is no reason for me to leave.

"What can I do with this ordinary love?" You ask me so painfully. When I smile, you smile too. So, please stop crying and I'll stop too. There is no way that I'm leaving now, stop asking me.

_To protect you, that's why I was born_

_You won't believe, how long I'll stay by your side_

_As I watch you sleep my heart trembles, Lion Heart  
><em>

I told you before, or should I tell you again? When we have a child, someday, I'll tell him 'You're the second most precious thing in the world. Someday, you'll meet a woman of your own, just like how I met Mama.' Stop lying to yourself. I know how much you want to be with me because I know how much I want to be with you.

"So much lies… so much false loves." You still don't understand. You're not alone. I'm here now.

_I'll bury away all those things you lost_

_Your warmth taught me love_

_The unchanging morning is your small heart, Angel Heart_

"You'll be amazed at how long I will stay by your side." It's my turn to keep you warm. Grasping your shaking hands in mines; just let me show you how much I love you.

_To protect you, that's why I was born_

_You won't believe, how long I'll stay by your side_

_As I watch you sleep my heart trembles, Lion Heart_

I give you my heart and all I ask is your lovely heart in return.

* * *

><p><span>Driven for Love: Chance.<span>

Song : "Nada Sou Sou" By Natsukawa Rimi

You left me alone. Now, all that I have of you are memories that bring tears to my eyes. Although left behind, I still want to thank you for creating them with me.

_Deep in my heart you have come, come to live_

_Sure as the sun to see me through  
><em>

You were supposed to come back, rain or shine. Now, it hurts when droplets splash against my window still. Shelter me always with your love. Instead this window is keeping the rain from joining my tears.

_However far your memories may fade_

_Traces of you I hope to find_

You appear only in my dreams. Now, I can't wait to shut my eyes and see you. If it is the only way, then I wish to never wake so you and I will always be. I don't care as long as you are there with me.

_I wish on a star, the first star of the night_

_You'll find me here every evening of the year_

You won't come back to me, not until you find what you are looking for. So, I will continue to wait for you, continue to love you with all of my heart, and continue to miss you so… my loving memory.

* * *

><p>AN: Japanese songs are the best! Just breaking out of my writing habits and trying out POVs. It's hard...<p> 


End file.
